We Get To Be Space Pirates
by Fluttershyfan123
Summary: A simple expedition of space takes an unexpected turn when Unikitty and her friends are forced to join a crew of space pirates. In order to survive the unknown regions of space, they will have to learn what it is like to become true pirates.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, this is the first chapter of my new story. As many of you can probably tell by the title, I got my inspiration for this story from that one joke in the Lab Cat episode. It made me wonder what it would be like if the main characters really did go into space and become pirates. The answers will be revealed in this story.**

Chapter 1

Mark Returns

It was 4 in the morning, but everyone in the castle was awake. Dr. Fox woke up her friends extremely early because she had something in her lab that she really wanted to show everyone. Unikitty and her friends made their way down to the lab, feeling tired from the lack of sleep.

"Why couldn't Dr. Fox have waited until tomorrow to tell us what she is working on?" Richard yawned, desperately wanting to go back to bed.

"Maybe Dr. Fox just built something that is so cool and awesome, she just can't wait to show us!" Puppycorn guessed. "What do you think, sis?"

"I think Dr. Fox has a fun surprise to show us!" Unikitty replied. "Wouldn't it be amazing if she just made a machine that can make your favorite kind of candy at any time you want? That would be the best invention ever!"

"Well, whatever it is, we are about to find out." Hawkodile explained as everyone approached the door to the lab.

The door slid open to reveal Dr. Fox who was standing right next to her covered up invention. "Hey, everyone! Sorry for waking you up so early! I just couldn't wait to show you what I just built."

"It must be very impressive if it's worth waking us up at 4 in the morning." Richard retorted.

"Oh, it is! Behold!"

At that moment, Dr. Fox then took the cover off of her invention. Once it was revealed, the group of friends were shocked out of their sleepy states. Towering right above then was a giant rocket with a blinking red light at the front. "Greetings, friends! It's good to see you again!" the rocket spoke.

"Mark!" Unikitty and Puppycorn gasped in surprise, happy to see their friend again.

"Who?" Hawkodile and Richard asked in unison.

"Oh right! Neither of you have met him." Unikitty realized. "Mark is a rocket that Dr. Fox built to help us get a gum ball sample from Tasty's Comet!"

"But, didn't Mark blow up after crashing into the comet?" Puppycorn asked.

Dr. Fox nodded in response. "You would be correct in thinking that, Puppycorn, but I was able to rebuild him while also giving him a couple of enhancements. He is now the Comet Chaser Mark 2! This is why I called all of you in here. With Mark's new upgrades, we can travel deeper into space and discover the unknown! So, what do you say? Would you like to come with me on a space adventure?"

"No. I'm going back to bed." Richard said before he turned to leave.

Before Richard got far, he was stopped by his friends at the last second.

"Richard, wait! Why don't you come with us?" Unikitty tried to reason with her royal adviser. "It won't be fun if you are by yourself in the castle."

Richard took a moment to think about Unikitty's offer before he replied, "Well, I suppose someone needs to keep an eye on all of you during this space trip. Alright. I will come with you."

"Great! Let's all meet back here in a couple of hours so we can prepare for our space adventure!" Dr. Fox smiled before she turned to perform some last minute repairs for Mark.

After a couple of hours, Unikitty and her friends were fully rested and were ready to go into space. Everyone entered the rocket and they were impressed by what they saw. Unikitty and Puppycorn were especially surprised because it felt really big compared to the last time they were in the rocket. There were more seats to be found and there were more buttons to control Mark with.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Unikitty stared in amazement at all of the improvements. "You have really outdone yourself this time, Dr. Fox!"

"Thank you, Unikitty! Ever since Mark exploded, I have been working hard everyday to restore him to his former glory." Dr. Fox explained. "Now, let's take our seats! Mark should be taking us into space any minute."

Soon everyone sat down, feeling excited about going into space. "This is going to be awesome!" Hawkodile shouted out. "I'm so pumped for our space adventure!"

A few minutes have passed, but Mark still did not take off, leaving everyone confused.

"Uh, shouldn't we be in space by now?" Puppycorn asked.

"Mark, what are you waiting for?" Dr. Fox asked, impatiently.

"I believe that there is more than enough space inside me." Mark explained. "There is no reason for me to do anything else."

"No, Mark! I didn't say we needed more space in here! I said I wanted you to take us into space!" Dr. Fox argued.

"Oh! My bad!"

This made Dr. Fox let out a frustrated sigh. Despite all of the upgrades she gave to her rocket, it was still no easier for her to communicate with him. "Just forget it! Can you just start the countdown, please?"

"Very well!" Mark complied before starting the countdown. "Initiating countdown! 5,4,3,2,1. Blast off!"

With the countdown finished, the engine activated and Mark took off into the sky. It wasn't long before Unikitty and her friends saw the stars of space. They were very excited to begin their space adventure, but nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting the Space Pirates

The trip through space has been fun for Unikitty and her friends. They stared outside the rocket in astonishment. It was easy for them to spot nearby planets along with the occasional comet. Out of all the times they have been in space, this had been the farthest that they have ever traveled.

"I have to admit, this trip has been pretty delightful so far." Richard admitted.

"See, Richard? I told you that you would have more fun with us!" Unikitty said, admiring all of the stars and planets.

Suddenly, Mark began to shake and flew out of control. Everyone started to get dizzy as they desperately wanted the spinning to stop. As suddenly as it started, Mark's controls returned back to normal much to everyone's relief. Once the group of friends finally recovered, they turned to find out that Puppycorn was controlling the rocket the whole time.

"Puppycorn, don't touch the controls!" Dr. Fox yelled. "If you keep this up, you might make us crash into an asteroid!"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself." Puppycorn defended. "It's really hard for me to resist touching the blinking buttons."

"At least it's all over." Richard said, still feeling dizzy.

Dr. Fox soon walked over to one of Mark's monitors and gasped in shock. "Oh no! It looks like Mark's thrusters have been activated for too long! We won't have enough fuel to return home!"

"This isn't good!" Hawkodile fretted. "If there are no planets around here, we might be stranded!"

Before anyone could panic, Mark got everyone's attention. "If I may interrupt, I am detecting an enormous space craft in front of us! I highly recommend that you land me there until I can refuel!"

At that moment, Unikitty and her friends looked outside to find out that Mark was right. Flying right in front of them was a pirate ship that looked even bigger than some of the planets they have passed. There was a white flag at the top of the ship with an image of a green alien on it. Just staring at the ship intimidated the group of friends.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Richard asked, not wanting to board the ship.

"I know this doesn't seem like a nice place, Richard, but I don't think we have much of a choice." Dr. Fox explained. "Alright, Mark! Initiate the landing sequence!" Mark then complied with Dr. Fox's order and flew over to the ship. He activated his landing gears before making his decent. "Let's be careful, everyone! There is no telling what those pirates are going to be like!"

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, Dr. Fox!" Unikitty assured. "Who knows? The pirates might actually be friendly!"

Once the door slid open, Unikitty was shocked to find out that the rocket was already surrounded by pirates, each of them tightly gripping their swords in defense. All of the pirates were green aliens, giving off a very striking resemblance to the flag's symbol.

"It appears that we have a couple of stowaways!" one of the pirates spoke up.

"No one sneaks aboard our ship and gets away with it! Let's get them!" another pirate yelled before he raised his sword and the crew charged towards the group of friends.

The next thing they knew, Unikitty and her friends found themselves tied to the mast of the ship.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Richard complained.

"If only we were free!" Hawkodile struggled against his bonds. "I could easily take down those pirates!"

"Honestly, I don't think it's that bad." Dr. Fox admitted with a smile. "It's not everyday when you encounter extra terrestrial life!"

The crew of alien pirates started to discuss what they should do to the intruders. Before any of the pirates could make a decision, they suddenly heard a set of heavy footsteps walking towards them. At that moment, everyone could see the captain of the ship. Unlike the rest of the crew, the captain was a large pirate with a light-brown beard on his face.. He wore a red coat along with black jeans and brown leather boots. On top of his head rested a black captain's hat with a skull symbol on the front.

"What have we got here?" The captain spoke in a gruff voice. "I don't think we've seen the likes of ye' around here!"

Despite the situation she was in, Unikitty tried to introduce herself as politely as she could. "Hello! I am Princess Unikitty! My friends and I have gotten ourselves a little lost because our rocket flew off course. That's how we ended up here."

"That's quite the tale, lass! I be Captain Stardrift, the leader of this crew!" The captain introduced himself.

"Captain Stardrift?" Puppycorn repeated. "It sounds like the name of a super cool comic book character!"

"Ye' will learn to treat our captain with respect!" one of the crew members yelled. "What shall we do with them, captain? Shall we through them overboard?"

Captain Stardrift merely shook his head. "Let's not be too hasty, matey! We could use them, and make them part of our crew!"

Unikitty and her friends felt exited to be a part of a crew, but Richard didn't like the sound of that. "Wait! Are you really thinking about joining a group of pirates we have just met? I really think we need to think this through!"

"If ye' refuse to join us, ye' will be forced to walk the plank!" Captain Stardrift gestured towards a plank, which was placed right above a black hole.

The group of friends stared at the plank in fear "On second thought, being pirates doesn't sound so bad!" Richard said as the rest of his friends hastily nodded in agreement.

"Excellent! Welcome aboard me hearties!" Captain Stardrift exclaimed before he ordered one of the pirates to untie Unikitty and her friends. "Now that ye' are part of me crew, ye' will learn to fight like real pirates starting tomorrow!"

Once they were free, one of the pirates led Unikitty and her friends to the ship's sleeping quarters. They were all excited about becoming pirates, with the exception of Richard. There was something about the captain that he didn't like. He dreaded what Captain Stardrift would have in store for him and his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Hunt For Treasure

A couple of hours have passed since Unikitty and her friends became a part of Captain Stardrift's crew. Despite not knowing anything about their captain, Stardrift has been very generous with his hospitality as he gave each of his newfound crew members hammocks to sleep on. Laying down on the swinging hammocks was enough for them to get a peaceful sleep. At least, it was peaceful before Stardrift barged into the sleeping quarters and woke everyone up.

"Get up, ye' scurvy dogs! If ye' are going to be part of me crew, ye' will have to look the part!" the captain yelled before tossing a bunch of clothes to the group of friends. "Put these on and meet me on the deck! Do not keep me waiting!"

Not wanting to test Stardrift's patience, Unikitty and her friends quickly put on their pirate attires. Unikitty and Puppycorn both wore bandanas on their heads, except Unikitty's bandana was yellow with pink spots while Puppycorn's was red with blue spots. As for Hawkodile, he wore a light-brown jacket with a matching pirate's hat. Dr. Fox had on a black pirate's hat with a purple feather sticking out of it, and wore a light-blue jacket over her lab coat. Richard didn't wear anything too special since he simply placed an eyepatch over one of his eyes.

Once they were ready, Unikitty and her friends hurried to the ship's deck where Stardrift waited. He stood tall in front of them before he decided to speak. "Excellent hustle, me hearties! Ye' are now ready to learn how to fight. Now someone tell me how to defend yourself against enemies like these!" Stardrift gestured towards a set of practice dummies.

"Oh, I know exactly what to do!" Hawkodile suddenly spoke up. "You just have to swing your fists at them, and they will fall down in no time!"

"I admire your spirit, but that not be the pirate way. Here, we fight with swords!" Stardrift said before handing out swords to everyone.

Richard didn't like the looks of the weapons that his friends had. He was especially worried about someone at Puppycorn's age wielding a big and heavy sword. "Excuse me, but I really don't think Puppycorn is old enough to be wielding something as dangerous as a sword."

"Nonsense! I am sensing a lot of potential in the lad."

"Really? Cool!" Puppycorn beamed with astonishment.

Soon, Stardrift led Puppycorn to one of the practice dummies and said, "Why don't ye' go first, lad? Show us what ye' can do!"

Puppycorn gave a nod before he struggled to pick up the heavy sword. He tried to swing his sword, but it slipped out of his paws. The sword missed its target and ended up flying into the side of the mast.

"Hmm. Perhaps he would need a smaller sword." the space pirate realized.

After giving Puppycorn a much smaller sword, Stardrift continued to train his new crew by teaching them various sword techniques. Once their training was finally complete, Stardrift allowed Unikitty and her friends to head down to the breakfast hall to eat a good breakfast. They all sat at one of the tables to talk about their first day as space pirates.

"I can't believe that we learned so much on our first day!" Unikitty exclaimed.

"Yeah! Captain Stardrift has even offered to give me one-on-one sword lessons!" said Puppycorn.

"Wow! You're so lucky, little bro!"

"No! This isn't a game, princess!" Richard interrupted. "Stardrift seems to be a bad influence on all of us! In fact, we should really leave now! Dr. Fox, you have to get us out of here!"

"I would, but some of the crew members are guarding Mark right now!" Dr. Fox explained. "Even if there weren't any guards surrounding Mark, we still wouldn't have any fuel to return home."

Before anyone could say another word, the ship's cook set down 5 bowls on the table, with each bowl containing dark-green soup.

"Uh, what kind of food is this?" Unikitty stared at her meal in disgust.

The chef gave a shrug. "Just something I came up with off the top of me head! Now eat your food before I take it back!"

After staring at their food for a couple of seconds, Unikitty and her friends hesitantly picked up their spoons and took a taste out of it. The soup tasted bad to everyone except for Puppycorn, who actually enjoyed his food.

"Hey! This tastes pretty good!" Puppycorn continued to eat, much to his friends' disgust.

"Maybe it won't be so bad if it had a little bit of salt." Hawkodile guessed before getting the chef's attention. "Hey, do you guys have any salt you can lend us?"

"We are all out of salt, but there might be a spare shaker in the captain's room." the chef replied.

"Great! I'll go see the captain and ask if he can lend one to us." Unikitty volunteered before getting up from her seat and made her way to Stardrift's quarters.

Once she finally reached the captain's door, Unikitty knocked on the door, hoping that Stardrift was there. A moment of silence has passed before Unikitty heard a voice say, "Ye' may enter!"

Unikitty then opened the door and Stardrift sat at his desk, greeting Unikitty with a smile. "Ah, Unikitty! What brings ye' to me quarters?"

"My friends and I were hoping to add some salt to our meals. Can you please lend a shaker to us?" Unikitty politely asked.

Stardrift nodded. "There should be a spare in one of me cabinets." He searched through various cabinets as he continued his conversation with Unikitty. "So your friends seem like a hearty bunch, especially your brother, Puppycorn!"

"Oh, yes! He's just so excited to be a part of your crew." Unikitty replied. When Stardrift wasn't looking, Unikitty took notice of a picture on his desk. It was a photo of a female pirate. Just like Stardrift, she wore a black pirate's hat with a skull marking on it. The pirate also wore a purple coat with matching purple jeans. She had her bright-red hair tied into a ponytail and raised her sword in victory. Standing right next to her was a much younger Captain Stardrift. "Ooh! What's this?"

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Unikitty raised her paw to pick up the picture. Before Unikitty got the chance to grab it, Stardrift angrily slammed his fists on the desk. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" he snapped, frightening Unikitty. Once he noticed Unikitty's fear, Stardrift took a moment to calm himself down. "Apologies. I never let anyone touch this photo! It's too special."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, captain. By the way, who is she?" Unikitty asked, pointing to the girl in the photo.

"Her name was Fiona. She was the most beautiful pirate I've ever laid me eyes on! Fiona and I had been lovers for a long time. Everyday, we would explore the vast regions of space and hunt for treasure. She was the perfect partner!" Stardrift smiled as memories came back to him, but his smile quickly turned into a scowl. "But then that dreadful day came. One day when we were exploring the cosmos, we encountered a fearsome beast known as, the Space Kraken! We fought it with all our might. Alas, Fiona got devoured by the Space Kraken and I never saw her again!"

By the time Stardrift was finished with his tale, Unikitty was in tears. "That was the saddest story I've ever heard!"

Stardrift glumly nodded "Aye! It was, but I know that Fiona would have wanted me to move on and continue me adventures." He got over his sadness long enough to hand a salt shaker to Unikitty. "I believe this is what you're looking for. Just finish your meal. After breakfast, I have an important test to give to ye' and your friends." Soon, Unikitty grabbed the shaker and thanked her captain before returning to the breakfast hall.

After a not-so-healthy breakfast, Unikitty and her friends joined the rest of the crew on the ship's deck. Stardrift started to guide his ship to a desolate looking planet. The planet looked as though it was devoid of any plants and life. All the planet had was sand and dust. It wasn't long before Stardrift finally landed his ship on the mysterious planet.

"Now it's time to see if ye' have what it takes to be true space pirates!" Stardrift said to his new crew members. "Buried underneath the ground is a treasure chest filled with riches. We will have to seek it out."

"Just leave it to me!" Dr. Fox spoke up, taking out a strange looking device. "My scanner should tell us the exact location of the treasure!"

"Hmm! That be a little unconventional by pirate standards, but I'll allow ye' to proceed." Stardrift allowed Dr. Fox to continue.

At that moment, Dr. Fox turned on her scanner. She then led the crew through miles of dirt and sand as she followed the scanner's signal. It was a long and tiring walk through the planet. Just when everyone thought that their journey would never end, Dr. Fox's scanner began to emit a bunch of noises.

"Hey! The treasure should be right beneath us!" Dr. Fox exclaimed.

Staring down at the dirt below him, Stardrift handed shovels to everyone and ordered his crew to dig. The hole that everyone dug was several feet deep before their shovels finally struck the chest. Unikitty and her friends stared at the chest in astonishment, wondering what secrets it contained.

Once finally lifted the heavy chest out of the hole, Stardrift praised his new crew members for their hard work. "Well done, me' hearties! Now we'll take our treasure back to the ship!"

Unikitty and her friends then followed their captain through the vast planet, but before they got far, they the ground below them began to rumble and shake. It was at that point when a bunch of bony hands popped out of the ground and began to claw their way up to the surface. The group of friends stared in shock as they realized that they were surrounded by an army of skeletons.

"W-What's going on here?" Richard began to panic.

Despite the situation they were in, Stardrift remained calm as he replied, "What are ye' so frightened of? Haven't ye' ever been on a treasure hunt before? When you're a pirate, ye' encounter all kinds of cursed monsters!"

"There are still a lot of them. Even I have to admit that I don't think we can take on all of them." Hawkodile raised his sword in defense as the skeletons closed in on him and his friends.

"Just remember our training from this morning, matey!" Stardrift then turned to Puppycorn and asked, "Puppycorn, if ye' remember me training, what is the first thing ye' do when surrounded by your foes?"

Puppycorn wasn't paying attention as he was too distracted by the skeletons' bones. Letting his dog-like tendencies get the better of him, Puppycorn joyfully ran towards the nearest skeleton, and bit its leg off. Puppycorn happily chewed on the bone while the skeleton fell to the ground, falling into hundreds of pieces.

"Ah! A ruthless assault! I like the way ye' think!" Stardrift soon drew out his sword and got ready to fight.

It was at that moment when the entire crew fought alongside their captain. Unikitty and her friends did the best they could to fend off the skeletons. They used the skills they learned from their training to slice apart the skeletons. However, the skeletons simply reformed themselves and even more skeletons rose from the ground to join the battle.

Knowing that the battle could last forever, Hawkodile lifted the chest on his back with the intent of return back to the ship with the crew. "Captain, I don't think we can last much longer! We might have to get back to our ship!"

Stardrift took Hawkodile's words into consideration. He would be lying if he didn't say that he was feeling a little worn out as well, so he finally made his decision. "Attention, all crew members! It's time we made a hasty retreat! Follow me back to the ship!"

Much to their relief, Unikitty and her friends followed their captain. However, Puppycorn was the only one who didn't follow as he was still chewing on the bone.

"Come on, little bro! We're leaving now!" Unikitty said to her brother.

Puppycorn then spit out the bone before he replied, "I'm coming, sis!"

After being chased through miles of the vast planet, Stardrift and his crew finally made it back to the ship and took off into space. Unikitty and her friends were exhausted from their adventure while Stardrift let out a triumphant laugh.

"Excellent work, me hearties! Ye' have proven yourselves to be true pirates!" the captain praised before bringing his attention back to the chest. "Now to take our claims!"

Wasting no time, Stardrift pried open the chest, revealing its contents. Resting in the chest was treasure that shined as bright as the stars of space. The captain soon reached into the chest, and much to everyone's surprise, he didn't pull out any gems, jewelry, or even a single doubloon. Instead, he pulled out a wrinkly old treasure map.

This left Unikitty confused. She never would have thought that her captain would risk his life for a simple scrap of paper. "Uh, captain? Not to be rude, but why did you take out that map instead of all this priceless treasure?"

Stardrift took his eyes off the map. "Ye' misunderstand, lass! This be no ordinary treasure map! With this map in our possession, we shall be led to the greatest treasure of all time!"

"Ooh! There's even more treasure to be found?" Puppycorn exclaimed, excited for more adventure. "Where will the map lead us?"

"Ye' will know in time, lad! For now, we shall celebrate our victory!"

The entire crew then cheered in victory as everyone reached into the chest to claim their newfound riches. In the midst of the celebration, Unikitty couldn't help, but wonder where Stardrift would lead her and her friends next. She could only imagine where the map would lead them and what treasure they would find when they arrive.

**AN: Well, that's the end of chapter 3. The mysterious place that the map leads to and the treasure Captain Stardrift is after will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and hopefully, it won't take too long before I post the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Attack of the Space Kraken

Ever since the treasure hunt, the entire crew grabbed their share of the treasure, admiring their claims. However, Stardrift was the only one who didn't care about the treasure. He spent all of his time, guiding his ship to the map's destination. Meanwhile, Unikitty and her friends sat at one of the tables of the breakfast hall, discussing their most recent adventure.

"Wow! That battle with those skeletons was so intense!" Hawkodile exclaimed. "When we get back home, I'm going the use my share of treasure to buy new training equipment!"

"Good for you, Hawk!" Unikitty smiled, happy for her friend. She tried to remain happy on her adventure, but deep down, she couldn't help but feel sad for her captain. "Hey guys? Don't you think it's kind of sad that the captain didn't get any of the treasure. Captain Stardrift was the one who led us through the battle, and he refused to take any of the treasure for himself."

Dr. Fox nodded in agreement. "Now that you mentioned it, the captain does seem to be really invested in that map. I wonder where he plans on taking us."

"Hopefully, he will take us to a planet filled with lots of adventure and explosions!" Puppycorn enthusiastically replied. "That would be so awesome!"

"I hope not! That last adventure with those skeletons really terrifying!" Richard shuddered from the memory of the army of undead monsters. "Maybe we can finally take a break from adventures for awhile."

Richard would soon find himself to be wrong when a bell from the deck gave off an urgent chime. This alerted the rest of the crew, so they rushed outside to assist their captain.

"I wonder what's going on out there." Puppycorn wondered, not aware of the situation.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good. Come on! Let's go help the captain!" Hawkodile got up from his seat and ran outside with the crew.

Unikitty and her friends made it up to the deck to find Stardrift staring off into space. He had a scowl on his face, as if he was expecting an intruder to board his ship at any moment.

Everyone silently wondered what their captain was waiting for, so Unikitty decided to break the silence. "Um, Captain? Why did you call us up here? Is there something wrong?"

Instead of answering, Stardrift kept his gaze on the vast regions of space. "After all these years, it has finally returned."

At first, everyone was confused by Stardrift's vague reply, but they soon got their answer when a bunch of giant tentacles rose up from the depths of space and latched themselves onto the ship. At that point, a giant purple squid-like creature rose up and glared at the crew with its bright-yellow eyes. It had teeth that looked as sharp as knives. Even the bravest pirates trembled at the sight of the monster.

"What is that thing? It's so huge and scary looking!" Puppycorn gasped, intimidated by the size of the beast.

"That be the Space Kraken. The bane of me existence!" Stardrift answered, keeping his gaze locked onto the kraken.

"Normally, I would be thrilled to discover a new interstellar species, but something tells me that this creature is too dangerous to study!" said Dr. Fox.

"Ye be correct, lass! The Space Kraken will devour us all if we are not careful. The beast took so much from me, but today I will have me revenge! Everyone, fire the cannons!" Stardrift yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone covered their ears, getting ready for the cannons to go off, but not a single cannonball was fired. It was at that moment when one of the pirates ran up to the deck to notify his captain. "Sorry, captain! The Space Kraken is covering all the cannons with its tentacles! We are now defenseless!"

The captain let out a growl the moment he knew that he was at the mercy of the Space Kraken. He should have known that it wasn't going to be easy to take down the very creature that killed his lover. With a mighty roar, the Space Kraken swung the rest of its massive tentacles, destroying the ship's structure. Unikitty and her friends ran to avoid the falling pieces of wood.

As the Space Kraken destroyed more parts of the ship, Stardrift took cover along with Unikitty and her friends. "If I let this beast destroy me ship, we will all fall into the endless void of space! I will take on the Space Kraken on me own!"

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Richard tried to reason with the captain. "If you go out there alone, you will be eaten! Don't do anything reckless!"

"There's no talking me out of it, matey! This is personal!" Stardrift then drew out his sword and charged towards the kraken. "This is for Fiona, ye' evil space demon!" He tried to swing his sword at the nearest tentacle he could find, but the kraken countered by wrapping one of its tentacles around Stardrift and lifting him in the air. Soon, Stardrift's cold gaze met the kraken's before he let out a growl of anger. "I'm not afraid of death! Do your worst!"

As the Space Kraken pulled Stardrift closer to his mouth, the captain closed his eyes and braced himself for his inevitable demise. He waited a couple of moments, but nothing happened. The confused space pirate then opened his eyes and was shocked to see Unikitty attacking the Space Kraken as Angry Kitty.

"LET MY CAPTAIN GO!" Unikitty roared as she scratched at the kraken's face with her claws.

The struggle with Unikitty forced the kraken to let go of Stardrift as he fell back to the deck of his ship. Once Stardrift recovered, he realized that the kraken not only let go of him, but it was no longer covering the cannons. Seeing the small window of opportunity, Stardrift got back up and ordered his crew to fire the cannons once again. This time, the cannons worked and fired dozens of cannonballs at the monster. Each blast from the cannons made the Space Kraken weaker and weaker, until it finally lost consciousness and fell into the dark void of space.

With the Space Kraken gone, everyone crawled out from the ship's wreckage. Stardrift breathed a sigh of relief as he was satisfied that Fiona had finally been avenged.

"Captain, are you alright?" Unikitty flew back to the ship and landed right next to the captain.

Stardrift nodded in response and smiled, "Aye! Thank ye', Unikitty! If it hadn't been for ye', the Space Kraken would have had me for lunch!"

"I'm glad that everyone is alright, but is the ship even going to push on after all the damage it took." Hawkodile asked.

"Don't fret, me hearty! The engine is still running, and we are closer than ever to our destination!" Stardrift then took hold of the wheel and got the ship back on track. "Now that there are no more distractions, we shall continue our treasure hunt!"

Despite all the damage the ship took from the Space Kraken, it still managed to fly through space with ease. Unikitty and her friends were so relieved that they would never have to see the Space Kraken again. After surviving the kraken, they felt that everything would be smooth sailing from now on. Little did they know that the most treacherous part of their treasure hunt has yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Lunar Caves

The ship drifted through the seemingly endless regions of space. After all the time that had passed, Stardrift still hadn't disclosed where he was taking his crew. The journey through space started to get boring for Unikitty and her friends. Just when they thought that their journey would never end, they got startled when Stardrift suddenly let out a booming laughter.

"At last! After all these years, I've finally found it! Behold, me hearties! The end of our treasure hunt!"

Stardrift directed his crew's attention to a moon that looked really tiny compared to the Unikingdom's moon. At first glance, it didn't seem like anything special. After all the searching, Unikitty and her friends assumed that their destination would have been less deserted.

"We are hunting for treasure on a moon? I was hoping for something cooler!" Puppycorn complained.

"Don't let your eyes deceive ye', lad!" said Stardrift. "This place may seem empty and deserted on the outside, but on the inside, there is a cave that only the bravest pirates can survive. We call it the Lunar Caves!"

"Well, how do we get in there anyway?" Dr. Fox asked her captain.

"That is where ye' come in, lass!" Stardrift explained. "I want ye' to use your tracking device to help us find the entrance!"

It was at this point when Stardrift landed his ship on the moon, and Dr. Fox turned on her scanner. Dr. Fox kept her eyes on the scanner until something appeared on the screen.

"Okay, so according to my scanner, we should be near a soft patch of ground! That should lead us into the caves!" Dr. Fox pointed to the ground right beneath her.

Before Stardrift could order his crew the dig, cracks already started to form on the soft ground that Unikitty and her friends were standing on. Since the ground couldn't support their combined weight, Unikitty and her friends ended up falling through the hole that led to the caves. Stardrift attempted to reach out for them, but he fell into the hole as well.

Everyone soon recovered from their fall as they got back up. The inside of the moon looked completely different from the outside. The cave was dark and had sharp looking stalactites hanging from the ceiling.

Unikitty checked her surroundings, and was surprised to find out that the inside of the moon was a lot bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. "Wow! I wasn't expecting this place to be so big!"

"Aye! It has been said that this place is filled with boobytraps." Stardrift recalled. "There's no telling what we may find in here!"

"No problem! With my strength and muscles, I can easily get us out of here!" Hawkodile stepped forward, but Stardrift held out his arm in front of the acton hero.

"Not so fast! Even the slightest misstep can spell out doom for us!" Stardrift demonstrated this by lightly tapping the floor with his sword, triggering a bunch of spears to spring out in front of everyone. The group of friends were startled by the sudden trap. It made them fear what else they would encounter. "Stay close to me. I will get us to the end of this cave."

With that, Stardrift guided the group of friends as he was careful not to step on any traps. It was a long and slow journey through the cave, but Stardrift eventually led everyone to the end. He gave a relieved sigh once he was sure that there were no more traps.

"Excellent work, me hearties! The treasure should be closer than ever!"

The group of friends then continued to make their way deeper into the cave. However, Puppycorn accidentally stepped on one of the traps that Stardrift overlooked. This caused a rock slide to occur right above Puppycorn. Fortunately, Stardrift turned around and quickly realized what was going on. He then ran towards Puppycorn as fast as he could, and pushed him out of the way. The next thing everyone knew, a bunch of giant boulders blocked their only exit.

Soon, Unikitty realized that there was no sign of her brother or her captain. She started to worry, so she asked, "Puppycorn? Captain? Where are you?"

"Don't worry, sis! I'm alright!" came Puppycorn's voice from behind the boulders.

"I be fine too, lass! It takes a lot more than a rock slide to take me down!" Stardrift assured. It was at that point when Unikitty sighed, relieved that her friends were safe. "We will find another way around, lass! Just continue on without us!"

At first, Unikitty was hesitant on leaving. After the intense trap, leaving her friends was the last thing she wanted to do. "Are you sure that you don't need my help?"

"We'll be fine, sis! Just go find the treasure! I really want to know what treasure this place has!" Puppycorn enthusiastically replied.

After some consideration, Unikitty finally made up her mind. "Alright, little bro! We'll be back soon!" Unikitty assured before she continued on with the rest of her friends.

The group of friends soon found themselves in the cave's treasure room. However there were not any piles of treasure. Instead, a single red gem rested on a podium at the end of the room.

"Wait, is this really all the treasure this place has?" Hawkodile asked out of disbelief. "I can't believe that we went through all of this trouble just for a single gem!"

"Let's just grab the treasure, and get out of here! I really don't want to stay around to see what other traps this place has!" Richard said, desperately wanting to leave.

"Sure thing, Richard! I can't wait to show it to Captain Stardrift! He is going to be so proud of us!" Unikitty then made her way up to the podium. She was about to grab the gem, but Dr. Fox stopped her at the last second.

"Unikitty, wait! My scanner is detecting a lot of energy coming from that gem!" Dr. Fox warned, pulling Unikitty away from the treasure. "According to my readings, this gem has so much power, it can destroy the entire galaxy!"

"That gem is more powerful than it appears, lass!" came a voice from the entrance.

Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Captain Stardrift standing in front of them.

"I have been searching for that gem for many years!" Stardrift continued. "It is known as the Revival Gem. With its power, I will bring Fiona back to life."

This left Unikitty confused by her captain's motives. "But captain, I thought Fiona would have wanted you to move on, and continue your adventures."

"Aye! This be the ultimate adventure. The adventure of reuniting with me long-lost love! If I have to risk the safety the galaxy to do it, so be it! Now, hand over the treasure!"

Unikitty was very hesitant with that order. "I'm sorry, captain, but I can't. I really like the galaxy, and I really don't want it destroyed." she explained as politely as she could.

It was at that moment, when Stardrift glared at Unikitty in anger. Through out all of his years as a captain, not one person had ever defied his orders.

"If ye' refuse to give me what I desire, then I can't guarantee the safety of your brother!" Stardrift then revealed Puppycorn, who was tied up in ropes.

"Sis!" Puppycorn called out for his sister as he struggled to free himself.

Unikitty gasped in shock. "Puppycorn!"

The pirate captain gave a sinister grin as he said, "Now that we understand each other, hand over the Revival Gem, and I won't be forced to do anything drastic!"

"Don't listen to him, sis!" yelled Puppycorn

Before he could say another word, Stardrift quickly wrapped a cloth around Puppycorn's mouth to keep him quiet. "Enough games! Give me the Revival Gem now!" Stardrift demanded, now losing his patience.

Unikitty couldn't believe that Stardrift would do such a thing. Just a moment ago, Stardrift saved Puppycorn's life, but now he is holding her brother hostage just for a single gem. A part of Unikitty was tempted to transform into Angry Kitty and attack Stardrift for threatening her brother. She decided against it, since she didn't want to risk Puppycorn getting hurt. Reluctantly, Unikitty grabbed the gem and handed it over to her captain.

The moment Stardrift got his hands on the gem, the rest of his crew suddenly charged into the treasure room and surrounded the five friends. With the Revival Gem in his possession, Stardrift ordered his crew to lock Unikitty and her friends in the brig. There was nothing from stopping the captain from unleashing the gem's power. He is willing to bring back his lover by any means. Even if it means destroying the entire galaxy.

**AN: So, this story suddenly got dark. I want to say thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. I plan on posting the next chapter really soon, so hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter by the end of the month. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fate of the Galaxy

Once, Captain Stardrift finally claimed what he was looking for, he led his crew back to the ship. It wasn't long before the pirate ship took off, and left the Lunar Caves behind. Stardrift then prepared to unleash the Revival Gem's power to bring Fiona back to life.

Meanwhile, Unikitty and her friends were locked in the brig of the ship. They all sat in silence as they tried to comprehend what just happened. After all of the adventures that they had been through, it was a surprise that Stardrift would just betray them like this.

Soon, Puppycorn decided to break the silence as he said, "I'm sorry, sis! We wouldn't be in here if I didn't let Captain Stardrift capture me."

"It's not your fault, little bro!" Unikitty comforted her brother.

"Yes, if there is anyone to blame, it's Stardrift!" Richard spoke up. "I knew trusting him was a mistake!"

Despite all the trouble that her captain caused, Unikitty still felt bad for Stardrift. "I wouldn't blame Stardrift, Richard! He's suffering from a broken heart!"

"Broken heart, or not, he's still going to destroy the galaxy! We have to stop him before he abuses the gem's power!" Dr. Fox tried to look for a way out before she thought of an idea. "Hawkodile, do you think you can punch your way through the bars?"

"I'll give it a shot!" The action hero then punched the bars with his fists, but it didn't make a dent. "It's no good! The bars are made of pure steel. We need to find another way out!"

While Unikitty and her friends were thinking of a way to escape their prison, Stardrift stood on the ship's deck, gripping the Revival Gem tightly in his hand. The gem began to emit an ominous glow as Stardrift lifted it in the air.

"The time has come at last!" Stardrift exclaimed. "Revival Gem, I humbly ask that ye' bring back the spirit of me dearly departed, Fiona!"

After every passing second, the gem glowed brighter and gained more power. It soon got so powerful, that a storm surrounded the ship. What Stardrift didn't know was that one of the bolts of lighting struck a hole in the brig where Unikitty and her friends were being held, freeing them in the process. Once they were free, the group of friends climbed up to the deck with the intent of stopping their captain from destroying the galaxy. The storm was so intense, lightning struck the gem, knocking it out of Stardrift's hand. Unikitty and her friends saw this as their chance to retrieve the gem.

"We need to hurry!" Dr. Fox yelled. "The Revival Gem is becoming unstable, so there is no telling how much longer the galaxy can last!"

"It's a good thing that there are still some weapons laying around for us to defend ourselves with!" Hawkodile explained, noticing a couple of swords laying on the floor. With that, Hawkodile handed a sword to each of his friends as they got ready to fight.

It was at that moment when Stardrift realized that his prisoners had escaped. He gave a growl before bringing his attention to his crew. "Attention all crew members, ye' have new orders. Stop these traitors, and don't let them come anywhere near the Revival Gem!"

More bolts of lightning struck the ship as Unikitty and her friends fended off the space pirates with their swords. They used the best sword techniques that they learned. In the midst of the battle, Unikitty realized that the Revival Gem was laying on the deck of the ship. She rushed over to grab it, but Stardrift blocked her way.

"Not so fast! If ye' want me gem so badly, ye' will have to fight me for it!" Stardrift then drew out his sword, challenging the princess to a duel.

With that, Unikitty and Stardrift fought each other in the middle of the powerful storm. As Unikitty clashed swords with her captain, she tried to reason with him. "Please don't do this, captain! Fiona wouldn't have wanted you to destroy the very galaxy that you two loved so much!"

"Ye' know nothing of me pain!" Stardrift growled. "I've failed to save Fiona once, but I'm not going to lose her again!"

Unikitty's duel with Stardrift caused her to get more and more exhausted after every passing second. She knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against a skilled swordsman like Stardrift. In desperation, Unikitty threw her sword, which flew right passed Stardrift, missing him.

The space pirate then turned around to realize that Unikitty wasn't aiming at him. Instead, she threw her sword at the Revival Gem. Stardrift could only watch in shock as the sword flew towards the gem. It was at that point when the sword pierced through the gem, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

With the Revival Gem destroyed, the storm started to calm down and everyone stopped fighting. Despite the fact that the gem was shattered, the shards still glowed After a few moments of silence a spirit suddenly rose from the shards. The spirit was a female pirate who Unikitty recognized as the pirate from Stardrift's photo.

"It can't be!" Stardrift stared in awe as he slowly stepped towards the spirit. Stardrift struggled to say something, but was too nervous.

The spirit simply chuckled before she joked, "Ye' never were the best at communication, Star!"

Just hearing Fiona's voice made Stardrift overjoyed by her presence. "After all these years, we are finally reunited!" Stardrift rushed over to Fiona to give her a hug. However, his arms simply flew passed the spirit, turning his joy into sorrow. "No! The Revival Gem didn't work! I promise that I will try again! I can rebuild it, and I will make it work next time!"

Before Stardrift could say another word, Fiona placed her ghostly finger over his mouth. "Star, I shall always treasure the adventures we shared together, but ye' must venture on without me!"

At first Stardrift was very hesitant, but knew that there was nothing he could do. "Ye' were always the perfect partner. I never thought we would have to say goodbye so soon."

"I promise we shall meet again someday." Fiona comforted her lover. "It's time we said goodbye! I love you, Star!"

"I-I love you too, Fiona!" The space pirate confessed, fighting back tears.

Just like the shard's light, Fiona's spirit faded away, leaving everyone shocked by what they saw. Stardrift then took off his captain's hat in respect as he fought the urge to cry. Despite the fact that her captain nearly destroyed the galaxy, Unikitty still felt sad for Stardrift. She walked over to her captain to comfort him.

"Captain? Are you feeling okay?" Unikitty asked.

Stardrift placed his hat back on his head before he answered, "Aye! I be fine! In fact, I feel happy for the first time in years! I can't apologize enough for all the trouble I caused. To make it up, I will find all of ye' a way back home."

"That's really nice of you to say, captain, but Mark is all out of fuel!" Dr. Fox explained to her captain.

"That won't be a problem, lass. We keep extra fuel on this ship just in case! Your rocket will be refueled in no time!" Stardrift assured.

A couple of hours had passed, and the crew just got finished with refueling Mark. Unikitty and her friends waved goodbye to the crew of pirates as they were about to board the rocket.

Before they took off, Stardrift took this moment to express his gratitude. "I want to thank all of ye' for helping me come to terms with me past. Today shall be a new beginning for me and me crew!"

"It was our pleasure, captain!" Unikitty smiled. "I'm glad you are so much happier now!"

"Aye, and if ye' are ever in the mood for more space adventures, keep an eye out for me ship!"

Once the group of friends said their goodbyes to the crew, they boarded their rocket as they got ready to return home.

"That pirate adventure was so awesome, guys!" Puppycorn exclaimed.

"I know, little bro! I think that was my favorite space adventure so far! I hope we will see Captain Stardrift and his crew again!" Unikitty hoped.

"I'm sure we will, princess!" Hawkodile assured Unikitty.

"Well, even I have to admit that this adventure was kind of fun, but I'm relived that we can finally go back home." Richard sighed in relief.

At that moment, Dr. Fox took her seat and grabbed the controls of the rocket. "Alright, Mark! It's time to take us home!"

"Why would you need a comb, Dr. Fox?" Mark obliviously asked, causing Dr. Fox to face palm in annoyance.

"No, Mark! I said take us home!" Dr. Fox knew that once they returned to the Unikingdom, she would have to make some new upgrades for Mark's communication skills.

It wasn't long before Mark took off and flew his friends back to the Unikingdom. As they made their way back home, Unikitty and her friends thought back to all the adventures they had with the space pirates. Despite all of the perilous situations they have been through, they were still glad that they met Stardrift and his crew. This is an adventure that they will never forget.

The End


End file.
